rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
This One Goes to Eleven
This One Goes to Eleven is the tenth chapter of Red vs. Blue: Revelation and the 163rd episode overall. The episode aired on June 21, 2010. Characters Red Team *Simmons *Grif *Sarge Blue Team *Caboose *Epsilon-Tex *Tucker *Epsilon Other *F.I.L.S.S. Plot F.I.L.S.S. begins to sound the alarms, stating that there is a security breach on level "Alpha". Tex soon chases the Reds out of the chamber and begins to pummel them one by one (notably focusing on Grif and his balls), causing Simmons to become separated from the group. Simmons runs to Caboose, who is in a control room, and tells him that they need help. Caboose presses random buttons and causes several rocket launchers to fall down in front of Simmons. Simmons grabs a rocket launcher, thanks Caboose, and runs into Tucker, recruiting him to help him distract Tex. Meanwhile, Sarge and Grif become overpowered by Tex, until Tucker pulls out his sword and draws Tex's attention. However, Caboose accidentally "saves" Tucker by dropping a crate in between him and Tex, causing Tucker to yell at Caboose for messing up his distraction with Simmons. Tex then notices Simmons nearby, in which the latter fires a rocket at her. Tex quickly evades Simmons' attack by throwing a teleporter door at the rocket, redirecting it back at Simmons. Soon Tucker, Simmons, Grif and Sarge group together to fight Tex, as Caboose still attempts to find ways to "help" them out while in the safety of the control room. Tex then ends up knocking everyone, but Tucker, to the other side of the room where Caboose then attempts to drop a crate on top of Tex. After Tucker dives out of the way of the oncoming falling crate, Tex catches it and throws it at Tucker and the Reds. Tucker pulls out his sword once again and slices the crate in half. Unfortunately, Grif and Simmons are hit by the two halves of the crate and Sarge is buried under medical packs that spill from them. After Tucker attempts to fight Tex one-on-one, his sword is stripped from him and he repeatedly gets thrown into teleporters, slowly getting black stuff all over his armor. Sarge and Grif think he is Tex and begin attacking him. Simmons points out that it's Tucker, but Sarge hits him one more time due to his "force of habit." Tucker and Grif soon fall through a teleporter and end back up with Tex. Realizing that the rocket launcher is an older model, Simmons attempts to shoot Tex with the launcher's heat-seeking feature, but can't tell Tucker and Tex apart. Tex then punches Tucker back with the group, causing the black stuff to come of and making it easier for Simmons to find a target. After Simmons fires a rocket at Tex, she preforms some acrobatics in order to avoid being hit by the missile that is chasing her, running through teleporters to redirect it at her opponents. Tucker and the Reds get caught in the resulting explosion, propelling them across the room. After they are down for the count, Tex gets hit in the head by Epsilon's monitor body and a voice tells her to pick on someone her own size; it is Epsilon in a new body and armed with a sniper rifle. Transcript Trivia *In Grifball: Double Agent 2 and 3, the side screens of the UNSN newsroom features clips of this episode. *The title of the episode is a reference to the expression "going up to eleven", a phrase coined originally in the 1984 film This Is Spinal Tap, which means to exploit something to its absolute full potential. *When Tex punched Tucker while he was covered in the black stuff, it was a strong enough punch to knock the stuff off. This prompted Sarge to say, "Wow... She knocked the black right offa you!" in which Tucker replied, "That's racist!" a possible reference to the episode Hello, My Name Is Andrew. *As Tex beats Tucker through several teleporters, Tucker is covered by the mysterious "black stuff," referring to the first three seasons of the series, where Tucker would be covered in this "black stuff" while everyone else would remain untouched. *Grif forgetting to bring spare ammo is a reference to Motion to Adjourn. *When Tex grabs Tucker's sword it turns off immediately, referring to the episode The Storm. *Despite having the most screen time, Tex had no dialogue whatsoever in the episode. *Tex performs a professional wrestling maneuver called a "German Suplex" on Tucker after he falls through the teleporter with Grif. *Sarge referring to the rocket launcher as an older model which has heat seeking is a reference to Halo 2 where rockets could lock on to enemies (though only vehicles, not individual players), a feature removed in Halo 3. When Simmons is aiming the launcher, the heads up display from Halo 2 is superimposed on the screen. *The CG animation was done by Monty Oum of Haloid fame. *Sarge is covered with med kits, and states "I feel defeated, but inexplicably rejuvinated," referring to the med kits in Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 3: ODST, and Halo: Reach. *Tucker tells Caboose not to help him, a reference to Reconstruction: Chapter 6, when Church asks Caboose to "help" South Dakota and Caboose shoots her. *Tex made several attacks towards Grif's testicles, none of them friendly. The genital attacks to Grif's nuts might also refer to The Blood Gulch Chronicles, but in the actual case of Grif really being "Numb Nuts". **The first one: she rammed Sarge's head into them. **The second: she vertically punched them and then kicked him in them, sending him into a crate and causing a teleporter to fall on him (two attacks in one). **Third: she sent Simmons through four teleporters, and when he came through the fourth, he bumped into Grif, cauisng his 'nads to get rammed into Tex's foot.. **Fourth: she used Sarge's shotgun like a golf club and smacked it against Grif's crotch, sending him flying into Simmons. **Fifth: she saw Tucker (covered in a soot-like material) and Grif standing arced over a teleporter, trying not to fall in. She poked half of her body through one teleporter to reach that one, and socked Grif right in the crotch, prompting him to ask her, "What's your problem with my balls?" before falling into the teleporter. **Sixth: a propane tank gets Grif in the balls after a rocket went between his legs and caused a massive explosion behind him, sending rockets flying everywhere, hitting everyone but Tex. **Lastly: while he was falling from the sky, Tex moved a concrete step barrier under Grif's range, causing his balls to land right on top of it, making seven testicle-based attacks to Grif. This might be a reference to Bungie's favorite number, 7. Video Category:Episodes Category:Revelation